to break a curse
by necro-skiver
Summary: Grimmjow enters Karakura City drawn by a strange curiosity. Who knew he'd be battling Gods to free a half-breed that doesn't want anything to do with him? Or does he? AU-yaoi-GrimIchi
1. prologue

**yo, for those of you who've read my other story and hate me for it's sudden hold... sry. i like that story and i will be adding more to it one day but i really wanted to do a GrimIchi really really bad! XD  
**

**anyways i hope everyone can get into this story 'to break a curse' i've already have character depth and plot ready for your entertainment. those of you who are real into the lemons and fluff lemme let you know there will be turbulence first between the two, before they fall head over heals for each other. -.o**

**pairings; GrimIchi (one-sided)AiIchi and AiBya...**

**i'm not going to post warnings in every chapter. XP  
lets just say this entire story is rated M for language, violence, death, gore, sex and even some other things. so for the weak hearted and whiny type don't cry when things don't go the way you had intentionally thought.  
-.-**

**I don't own Bleach.  
Get it?  
Got it?  
Good...**

_

* * *

_

prologue

* * *

_'Events seem to repeat themselves through history. The same conflicts reaching the same outcomes. Over and over like a broken record. Through time it can be drawn out painfully slow as you bare to witness the same show. The curtains go up, the characters play their lines and the conclusion arrives... then it's the end. The people bow and the curtains close, the story finished. Though sitting in the one person audience must be a terrible god that's a bit too sadistic for his own good. Because once again to amuse himself -the curtains go up and we repeat the story_. _I hate this story...'_

---

Ichigo stood on the tall wall surrounding the town. He balanced just on the edge of the old crumbling walls unable to go any further, for the collar around his neck refused him freedom.

The sky seemed burnt behind him, reds and oranges of the sunset streaked across the horizon as if an enraged painter had slashed the colors there angrily. And that idea is true to a certain degree...

His form against the bloody sky glows like the sinking sun, but his eyes burn with so much intensity that not a mortal could look without being burnt to ashes. Tears slid down his cheeks as he watched the retreating person in the distance. Even miles away his unnatural eyes could still see the man clearly from his current position. Lips pulled back in a snarl the wind picked up to answer his frustration. Bright orange hair danced around his face. Ichigo ignored both the strands and the new presence at his side.

"Ichigo... my son."

"Don't." His voice hoarse and ready to crack. "I don't want to hear it."

Issin refrained from curling his hands into desperate fists. He knew well his son was suffering far more then anyone should. Yet their problems were all his own fault. Reaching out he put a warm hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I am so sorry."

The boys body began to shake from under his fathers touch. Chin fell to his chest as he gritted his teeth. The pain was so deep it twisted and knotted. He had been keeping despair from engulfing him, yet the comforting hand was too much. Choking aloud Ichigo buried his head in the crook of his fathers neck, a wail of misery bursting from his trembling form.

Sadness gripped Issin's heart to see how cruel Ichigo was being treated. Too many times has this happened... now his son was finally breaking apart. He looked up arms rubbing soothing circles across the younger males back. Expert eyes sought the distance towards the East. His and Ichigo's shadows were stretched far over the land. There just at the tip of their combined shadows he could see a lone rider upon a horse.

Next time Issin would finally act. He was tired of seeing this happen over and over again. Tired of seeing Ichigo's ressolve tumbling away every time.

Inside his own mind Issin could feel a slight tug. A familiar presence nagged at him and Issin knew he was being summoned. A scowl came over his normally goofy features. A God sought his audience, the same whom must be reclining and enjoying Ichigo's pitiful state. No doubt Issin will have to go and answer that horrible mans questions. 'Is your son ready?' In return he will say, 'No, Ichigo has not given up yet!'

"No..." Ichigo cried lowly. Issin blinked as the figure disappeared to never return in this life-time. The father looked down at the orange mop of hair.

Clutching at his fathers robes he shook his head from side to side. "No more. Please!" Sobs were racking his body now. "Oh please no more!"

Dark thick clouds were rolling in from the North. Terrible clouds that piled upon each other and approaching dangerously fast. Ichigo's unique power to control weather under extreme conditions fueled the nimbus mass to thicken even more.

"Shhh..." Issin hugged him tightly. "Yes Ichigo. Things will change I promise."

"They never do!" His shout echoed off the wall and the yell caused the storm to roar with thunder. "I'm so tired of it! Please no I don't want to anymore! They never change! Nothing ever changes! I can't take it anymore!" Another crash of thunder and the storm had arrived, wind howling through the city.

"Ichigo!" Taking both wrists into his hands Issin shook his son. "Trust me please! We will break these spells! I swear I will find a way around the bonds that torment my family! But you have to trust me and strive through this depression." Voice going silent he did his best to ooze confidence and give Ichigo a look of strong determination. "Trust me."

Looking away the tears came more freely. His face just as twisted as his insides he sobbed louder from the emotional trauma wracking him. "I'm so tired. So tired of reliving this..."

"I know." He hugged the boy again and heard the sound of the atmosphere's quiet shudder. The clouds have collapsed their load as soon as Ichigo had slumped against him. There was a second of silence as if the earth took a shaky breath. Then the rain hit.

His son exhausted and far from his stoic self sunk deeper into Issin letting unconsciousness take him. It was better then Ichigo's single nightmare that stalked him as ruthlessly as the spell placed on him.

Turning Issin grappled with the others weight and took a moment to let his gaze sweep the grey town. It had changed over the centuries, but it would change again soon. Time seemed to bring the progress of Men the power of technology in their grasp. Even now the Traditional Japanese town was accommodating a western flavor and new inventions. That thought made Issin's mind wander to think about a close friend who dabbled in many of strange creations himself. Maybe there would soon be a way to help free his son. There might yet be hope.

Chilly rain pattered all around in the warm summer evening causing a mist to rise from the cobble stone streets. Lightning flashed making the entire expanse of wooden structures burn an eerie white.

Issin lowered his eyes to gaze at his only son. His half-breed child with the royal blood of an Archane running through his veins.

In another pause Issin rolled his shoulders, two large wings came from the slits of his back and ruffled once under the rain before exploding out into their full length. Grey feathers dusted with black dots gave Issin's wings an almost eagle-like charm. Issin lifted his chin and fell forward from the wall, the muscles in his back flapped his wings once and he sailed over the ground deep into the heart of Karakura Town...

* * *

**alright that's just the prologue. i've got some other chapters already completed but i'm going to wait a full day or two before adding the first chapter. i want to see if i can get some reviews from this alone lol. so i don't confuse anyone i'll post information in the chapters to come answering your many questions. peace.**


	2. arrival

**alright there's Q&A and regular reviews below.... and of course the story. enjoy ^^**

**Q&A**

Annoyed Miki **Q**/sounds really neat... **why is everything im reading today sad**/** A**/most great stories dip into the sad parts of our hearts and lives. it helps us writers to snag you and draw you into a story lol. and if it's not a sad beginning others burst open into an action scene to have you on the edge of your seat. XD/

BonneNuit **Q**/I love GrimmIchi and AiIchi, but** I hope the AiBya isn't very explicit**... Anyways, I can't wait to read more!/ **A**/GrimIchi is my favorite pairing of all time, and so is AiIchi. you don't need to fear on the AiBya because that'll be my first time with this couple so it's bound to be a bit more conversational and tid-bits of dropping what happens behind the curtains with those two. The most you'll read in my story from AiBya will probably be just snipe comments and maybe a bit of kissing. ^^/

Kirtash8 **Q**/Wow this story seems really interesting!**I wonder what kind of curse has Ichigo **^^ Poor guy, he seems so sad!I like the point of view of Isshin, it was very good. And also the emotions of Ichigo, with the weather as related was a very good idea!I hope you'll continue posting your stories!See you!^^/ **A /**i'm not going to be telling you the curse just yet. this story is basically in Grimmjow's perspective expect for the Prologue and Epilogue-(that's Ichigo's perspective there) so when Grimmjow knows what the curse is -- we'll know. i got the idea of Ichigo controlling weather from his own inner world lol. since i decided Ichigo has immortal blood running through him i wanted to give him a special ability and weather seems to work nicely with what i'm planning./

LyricalSin**Q**/Looks good so far but... wha? **I am still confused./A** **/**oh darn it. i was hoping there wouldn't be any confused people, but that must be my arogance in thinking everyone can read my mind lolz. if you're still confused next time go ahead and ask me as many questions as you'd like. i'll never want to intentionally leave you in the dark ^^/

BummieLee **Q**/Hohoho interesting. Moar plz! Btw **what's an Archane? **Please excuse my non knowledgeableness lol./**A**/alright another confused one. *cracks knuckles* don't worry i made Archane completly up! XD you've got no one to blame but me for not understanding. so i'll give you a brief description. Archane: a celestrial being (Demi God) who _usually_reside in an otherworldly place called The Stretch. Archane's are rulled by a Dynasty and inherit certain abilities through Clans. -that is just a small description. so basically means that Ichigo is half-Archane and gets his powers from his father. yes Issin can also control the weather as his two daughters. but since Ichigo and his two sisters are half-bloods they are more like Lesser Gods-rank lower then Demi God, but in their society they are frowned upon as Dirty Bloods. (yeah that sounds like a Harry Potter _dirty bloods _but oh well) _weez weez_, okay, *catches breath* ichigo does have wings too... and anything else is answered later on... -.- all this info is going into the story later.../

**Regular Reviews:**

Alex san 12012:---well thank you! i'll make it worth the wait. : ---lol thnk you for complimenting on my writing skills, i will warn you first hand though. i do not intend to get a Beta -so there might be a few spelling or grammer errors. i'd like to apologize now for that XD as for my style and descriptions it has taken me a loooooong time to be able to write like this lol. -.- anyways enjoy!

phantomcat:---It better sound good lol, it made even my cry XD. haha- i'm not exactly sure when i'll have a pericise date for postings, but oh well... i'm sure you'll figure it out. ^^

Raicheru:---oh yeah, wings+guys=smexy ^^ truthfully i might get all over the place with this story, from necromancy to strange otherworldly ideas. heh, the only way i'll be tying you down is with the modern like city and Grimmjow's snappy comments. XD

Sorry for the anon:---yay! i'm glad i was able to hook you, there may be a few parts that get bumpy, but i'll try to make it a smooth ride for you. the only parts you'll hate is when the chapter ends. ^^

* * *

arrival...

* * *

Karakura City, basically an over-sized town with city life and electrical pounding lights. It pulsates in the nighttime, alive with flashing color and rhythmic sounds. In the daytime too you can feel the beating heart of the city. The fast pace to peoples lives moving about from place to place. An overpowering presence takes hold of you when you arrive. A mysterious sensation urging you to seek out the shadows slinking just beyond the dark alleys and truths hidden behind false smiles.

A city running off of tourism, the local pedestrians living to serve. They carry a truth, though more haven't a clue that they have this secret... others, few others know it. And these locals bare the burden upon their shoulders. You can tell just by looking at them, they know something. Something that has frightened their very souls which either weighs heavily in their hearts, or tears its way through their mind taking sanity with it.

Grimmjow had visited the city once before when he was small. A boy no older then twelve. He remembered the sight of an old man sitting on a train bench. Just sitting as if waiting for someone or something. He had been held close to his mother as she talked on her cell. He watched. But the old man never moved from the spot. Trains rolled in, rolled out. People passed along their merry ways and never once did the old man move. It had been a memory that stuck with him. As his mother tugged on his arm they walked forward, and as they went past the man Grimmjow's eyes caught the glazed look on that ancient face. A look of despair. Of continuing pain...

"Oi dunderhead! Watch out!"

Grimmjow jerked his head up and swerved his bike out of the oncoming traffic. He slid easily up beside Nnoitora before glaring at the small girl ahead of him. Lilinette stuck out her tongue from the cart attached to Starrk's motorcycle.

"What?" She defended. "You were out of it!"

Nnoitora chuckled. "She's right."

Rolling his eyes Grimmjow huffed as he sat back in his bike. "I wasn't out of it, just reminiscing."

Making a grunt Nnoitora eyed him with his single good orb through the side of a helmet, clicking a tongue against his teeth. "What I meant to say was that you _are_ a dunderhead."

A giggling sound erupted from behind the two and Grimmjow frowned at Szayel. "Laugh all you want pinky, but as I remember she nicknamed you _Mr. Princess._

"There's a bit of truth to that." Nnoitora exclaimed. The two chuckled at the expense of Szayel's humility. The pinked haired biker and his matching pink helmet didn't need anymore questioning about his manhood, but Lilinette was a vicious bitch. And she got away with it more times then not being as she was Starrk's partner. Grimmjow scoffed at the sight of Starrk taking abuse from a fourteen year old girl. He wondered if maybe Lilinette was their real bike leader. She planned everything, whining and begging until Starrk gave in to her desires.

Just like what was happening now. They were on their way to Karakura City thanks to the brats curiosity in the yearly biker rallies held there. Of course they followed just as curious, but Grimmjow had a slightly different agenda.

He wanted to seek out the shadows in the darkness... to find out why some people hid behind a mask of fake emotions. There was something going on in Karakura and he wanted to know what it was.

Hearing a low engine approaching fast, Grimmjow squeezed his bike up beside a hissing Nnoitora. They both glared at the motorcyclist passing them. "Ulquiorra you jerk."

Said person just gave them an uncaring glance through their vision and sped ahead to join Starrk and Lilinette.

Grimmjow pulled away from Nnoitora for space so neither would crash. "The fuck is his problem?"

Nnoitora shrugged.

The six of them entered Karakura City outter limits within the next few minutes. They would meet up with the rest of the Espada gang further in at a motel later on.

For now they pulled into the parking lot of a bar to cool off their bikes and tempers.

The past year they had been trekked the East Side conquering the road. It had been a good year. Hopefully Ulquiorra would join the West Side gang for the next coming years -hell he'd be happy if the emo biker never showed his face again.

In the parking lot they halted in an orderly line. Grimmjow pulled off his helmet and tucked it under an arm. After kicking his stand into place he leaned back in his seat grinning as Nnoitora ambled up to the side of the bar to take a piss on the building.

Szayel bristled in disgust. "That is highly demeaning to the human species."

"Ah shut it. It's a territorial thing." Grimmjow cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "If he didn't do it I would."

The pink haired biker gave him a calculating look before hoping off his bike and clicking the helmet into place.

Grimmjow was the only one to keep his helmet with him at all times. Just like it was Nnoitora's thing to piss on every bar like a dog, Grimmjow liked a piece of his bike Pantera with him always. Looking up the teal eyed male appreciated the handsome bar front.

The small bar was wedged between two larger buildings on both sides of unrecognizable businesses. There were liquor stickers across the darkend windows along with a neon sign blinking 'open'. Near the front doors sat a newspaper stand, trash can and outdoor telephone for emergency calls. The place was paneled with drift wood and a metal roof bending a bit down over the front with the bars spray painted name, _Drifter's Lounge. _Appropriate. All in all it was a very clean place, even the parking lot was empty of cigarette butts.

Szayel also noticed this and seemed extremely pleased with their choice. Cleanliness was a pet-peeve for the man. Hell, Mr. Princess wouldn't even piss in a stall with urinal stains. Not that it mattered to Grimmjow, but Szayel always did think his shit didn't stink like the rest of theirs.

"Are you quite finished over there?" The pink haired biker complained to Nnoitora, but only received a grumble.

Lilinette jumped out from the cart and hopped over to Grimmjow as he too stood.

Giving the place a once over again Grimmjow frowned as a weird sensation nagged at him. He'd have to get to the bottom of it later. What he wanted right now was to get a hot drink to burn the back of his throat as he stretched out onto a soft booth.

"Oi what's up with the look?"

"Neh. It feels like I've been here before, but I know for a fact I haven't... I'd remember."

"Well hurry up!" She darted off and inside the bar as she let out a whoop of excitement, Starrk keeping a close eye on her. He was at the moment in deep conversation with Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow didn't like that. A rule to the gang was for all announcements to be open. Was this personal? If it was anything other then Ulquiorra joining the West Side Grimmjow was going to bust some ass. Starrk knew them well enough to keep the pair far from the other. A table didn't matter much though as it only took a single teeny-tiny insult from the emo to get Grimmjow leaping across the obstacle for a punch. Too bad Ullquiorra was the fastest of them.

Szayel waltzed to the double doors to enter in a more civilized manner and was shoved aside by Nnoitora. "I'm goin' in next!" And Nnoitora did, kicking the doors open and clamoring in.

Mr. Princess's gentlemen facade slipped as he snarled at the others disappearing back. Manners were also a must for the man. "Next time open the door with your han-..." The young mans eyes widened and as Grimmjow came forward in a bored pace to join him the pinkette looked up at him with a horrified expression. Knowing exactly what had happened the blue haired biker flashed startling rows of sharp teeth. "He- that bastard! He touched me without washing his hands!" Szayel paled visibly before hurdling through the double doors in search of the establishments restrooms to wash off Nnoitora's residue on his arm.

The grinning teal eyed devil threw back his head letting out a bark of laughter. Those two were his comedic relief... Glancing over a shoulder Grimmjow's smile faded as he eyed Ulquiorra giving Starrk a short bow. He didn't want to know what the two were conversing about, though maybe a part of him did feel like finding out. But right then he realized he was a bit too tired to care.

Entering the bar Grimmjow took a second to adjust his eye-sight to the darkness. It was a cozy bar. A row of booths lined either side of the walls leading to a female bathroom on the left and a male bathroom on the right. A half dozen tables fitted with chairs took up the main space. Against the back wall stood out the bar decorated with empty bottles oozing with candle wax. The flames flickered, enhanced by the mirror backdrop. Studio lights lit up the bar top and hanging lanterns were woven across the ceiling for each booth and table.

Taking in a deep breath, a smooth aroma of broth and dark beer entered his senses. It tingled down through his body making his muscles unwind. Looking about the main room Grimmjow noted a few people here and there. It was still afternoon and many a folk usually entered bars when their jobs end.

"Ha! Look at all this neat stuff!" The sound of Lilinette's enthusiastic voice met his ears and Grimmjow turned to see both the little girl and Nnoitora standing at a far wall. He joined them moving at a saunter through the bar two stand behind Lilinette.

The wall itself -next to the mens room, was decorated with a variety of things. Such as famous celebrities whom visited with their signed albums -to quirky sayings and old beer ads.

Something did catch Grimmjow's attention from the covered wall. It was a picture of the same bar _Drifter's Lounge_in a much older black and white photo. Probably dated around the later 1900's or further back then that. Then there weren't any buildings overshadowing the bar at all which stood out with a thatched roof. The drift wood hadn't been put up either leaving sleeker wooden walls. Instead of the newspaper rack and telephone there was a horse troff and posts.

The almost ancient looking place sprung a deep feeling within Grimmjow. That nagging in the back of his head growing stronger with recognition and he blinked at the photo before looking away.

Nnoitora collapsed into a booth with a loud sigh and slung his feet onto the table top.

When Szayle came out of the bathroom, Starrk and Ulquiorra entered from the front. It took Grimmjow a moment to realize he better steal a booth before the others got any good ones. The lean biker went to slide into the one beside the entrance but Ulquiorra plopped down opposite him. Grimmjow hissed aloud and pulled back violently as if he'd been hit. Ulquirroa gave him an emotionless look as if to say 'I dare you'. Huffing in annoyance he stalked off fuming that he'd been beat. Again he went to sit but Lilinette zipped past him and crawled into the next booth meaning Starrk would be across from her. Stepping back from the three booths Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably as he noticed Szayel taking the seat near Nnoitora. There was only one other booth left on their side and that meant he'd have to share it with the emo-fucker.

Giving Grimmjow an amused glance Starrk took a seat and slouched across its back.

"Anything wrong Grimmjow?" Nnoitora snickered.

"Nope." Grimmjow placed a hand on his hip, keeping the helmet tucked under an arm. "Not a damn thing." He jerked his head to Lilinette. "Scoot over brat."

"Whaaa~t? I don't wanna! This is my seat!"

"You're small enough to share!"

"No I'm not! Lookie lookie!" She laid down across the entire expanse of the booth, her toes and head barely reaching either end. "I take up the whole space!"

A low growl rolled in Grimmjow's chest.

"Besides what's wrong with sitting next to Ulquiorra?!"

"Yeah Grimmy why don't you try and bond with your better half?" Nnoitora and Szayel chuckled their eyes blazing with amusement. Fuckers knew putting the two together would create a whole explosion of fighting, why'd they always have to push it?

Lilinette was becoming exceedingly sparky for her own good. It seemed the others fueled her own inquisitive nature. Because the next few words had the blood draining from Grimmjow's face as she said, "Besides I think you and Ulquiorra are a great couple!"

Nnoitora and Szayel burst into a roar of hooting and laughter as Grimmjow paled. Starrk could only shrug when the lean biker looked at the taller male for help, then his eyes fell on Ulquiorra who ignored him completely. Indeed a vicious bitch.

With a whirl Grimmjow turned away from them to sit at the bar. Only he got three feet before he stopped completely in his tracks. Body going ridgid he stared openly at the young orange-haired bartender who had just pushed through the back kitchen door.

A sizzling sensation swept through his limbs as his teal eyes captured a pair of golden orbs.

* * *

**thus grimmjow and ichigo finally come face-to-face! XD don't know when i'll post the next chapter so don't wait up on me.... peace**


End file.
